It Happens Sometimes
by Angie947
Summary: It happens sometimes. Days when she felt like everyone around her was completely crazy and she was the only sane one left on the planet. But, this time… This time she was positive. Everyone she knew had lost their minds.


**Hey guys! I posted this story a long time ago under the penname: **Laura Ferrari**, but it got pulled because of non-K rated summary. lol. So, I figured I might as well post it again. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. **

* * *

It happens sometimes. Days when she felt like everyone around her was completely crazy and she was the only sane one left on the planet. But, this time… This time she was positive. Everyone she knew had lost their minds.

"Honey, I need to talk to you."

Casey looks up from her book to see her mother entering her room. Nora sits down on the edge of her book and pulls together a very serious face.

Casey's face scrunches up. "What's up, Mom?"

"Well, Georgie and I feel that it's probably time we talk to you and Derek about what's going on. To, you know, come clean with everything."

Casey sets her book aside and raises an eyebrow. "Come clean about what?"

Nora smiles shyly, narrowing her eyes. "I think you know what I'm talking about?"

Casey shakes her head confused. "I'm _pretty_ sure I don't."

Nora places her hands over Casey's. "We just want to let you guys know that if you guys are really serious about this then we support you."

Casey looks from side to side bemused.

Nora adds, "So, there's no more need to sneak around anymore."

"'Kay, Mom, _what_ are you talking about?"

"You and Derek?" Nora says in an obvious tone.

"What about me and Derek?"

"The fact that you guys are – well, you know." Nora giggles.

Casey, becoming frustrated, says loudly, "No, I do not know!"

"Geez, Case, are you gonna make me spell it out?" Nora says exasperatedly. "Fine. If you and Derek want to keep dating, then George and I support you. I mean, you're heading off to the same college now anyways. So, we figured it was time to just-"

"_WHAT!"_ She yells. "Derek and I are _not_ dating. Eww!"

"Casey," Nora laughs. "There's no need for the lies anymore, we're all family here."

"Exactly! Gross!" She jumps off the bed away from her mother. "How could you think that I… that Derek and I would ever… Ack!"

"Honey, I understand. Derek is a _very_ attractive boy and you're a very attractive girl. And, he's got a certain charm to him. We knew from the start that the two of you living next to each other with all your hormones was going to cause some trouble."

"Hormones?" Casey's eyes widened as she tried to retain all this information. "I do _not_ like Derek. At all. Like, I almost think I hate him. He put honey in my shampoo again this morning."

"Wait," Nora starts slowly. "Are you telling me that you and Derek aren't seeing each other?"

"No!"

"You aren't secretly sneaking into each other's rooms to have sex late at night?"

"MOM!" Casey's face couldn't get any redder.

"You guys didn't realize that you're disgust and hatred for each other was really just unresolved sexual tension?"

"Sexual what?" Casey's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets and she places a hand over her stomach as if she was going to throw up. "Mom, our disgust and hatred for each other are because we feel disgust and hatred for each other! I mean, Derek's like… like Satan!"

"Casey," Nora gets up and grabs Casey's shoulders. "You can't honestly tell me that you've never thought of Derek in that way."

"I have honestly never thought of Derek in that way! Mom, ugh!" She shakes her body as if the thought disgusted her. "Have you even met Derek? He's a pig. A slob. He's a player. He's what they call a 'Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' kinda guy. Derek is _so_ not my type."

Nora stares into Casey's eyes for a very long moment and sighs. Finally she lets out a, "Huh."

"What?" Casey spits out, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Well everyone at the family meeting was convinced there was something going on between the two of you. I mean, the evidence is pretty convincing."

Casey turns bright red. "There was a family meeting about this!"

"George and I had ourselves convinced that you guys were perfect for each other. I was actually feeling guilty for the fact that you guys felt that you had to keep your relationship a secret and it turns there was no relationship to begin with."

"Mom, you remember Truman right?"

Her mom waves her hands dismissively. "Yeah, but we just figured he was you're cover up. You're, like, front boyfriend."

"Oh, my gosh. You guys have spent way too much time thinking about this." Casey placed her hands over her eyes in disbelief. "Besides I don't cheat on people. That's Derek's forte."

"We just assumed you guys were too madly in love to care."

"IN LOVE?" Casey shrieked. "Ugh, mom! That's enough, okay? Derek is my step-brother. And, a jerk. I would never," She said too disgusted to finish the thought.

"Fine." Nora decides. She walks over to the door. "George and I were wrong."

"Wait," Nora froze. Casey adds, "_Please_ tell me George isn't talking to Derek about this right now."

Nora bit her lip embarrassed and goes, "George isn't talking about to Derek about this right now?"

Casey plops face down on her bed in frustration, screaming into her pillow.

Why is her family so strange?

.

.

"Sheldon, out!" Casey cries pulling him off from on top of Emily. "Come on, scoot your boot!"

"Casey what the hell are you doing?" Emily yells trying to fix her hair and her clothes.

Casey grabs Sheldon's arm and drags him towards the door. "This is an emergency. You guys can finish you're little groping session later."

She shoves him outside the door and then slams the door in his face.

"Bye, Emily." They heard muffled through the door.

Emily laughs, yelling. "I'll call you later."

Casey walks back over to Casey's bed and flings her body across it.

"What did Truman do now?" Emily grabs her nail filer from her night stand and begins filing her nails.

"Emily, you can't even understand what I just went through. I don't even understand what I just went through. It was like I was stuck in a bad horror movie that I couldn't pause or turn off. Ugh!"

"What?" Emily questions. "You catch him in the middle of the throes with someone else?"

"No, Emily. This isn't about Truman. It's about Derek."

"Even better." Emily jokes.

Casey sits up and looks at Emily seriously. "Emily, my mother thinks that Derek and I are having a secret relationship behind their backs."

Emily just continues filing her nails.

"Did you hear me?" Casey shrieks. "She thinks me and Derek _love_ each other!"

Emily stares at Casey for a really long time and responds, "Well, do you?"

"EMILY!" Casey cries out. "How could you even say something like that?"

"Well, you know how you guys are always arguing? Sometimes it's almost like you guys are over compensating for something." She holds out her hand to examine her work. "I mean, you guys _never_ leave each other alone."

Casey looks at her best friend in disbelief.

"Don't look me that way; everybody at school thinks you guys belong together. I took a poll."

Casey just shakes her head in complete disbelief. "Who are you? And, what have you done with the real Emily Davis?"

"Casey, look. It just makes sense. I mean, you have to admit that you only date _really_ popular _really_ attractive people."

"I have not."

She begins to list on her fingers. "Sam – best friend of the most popular guy in school. Max – captain of the football team. Truman – bad boy with a flirty charm. The only reasonable guy left that you'd go out with was Derek. I was just waiting for you guys to finally get your act together."

"Emily, we hate each other. And, the way you describes that makes me seem really shallow."

"Come to think of it," Emily rose up a little from her slouched position. "Every guy you've dated has some kind of connection with Derek."

Casey asked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam's his best friend. Obviously you figured it would bug Derek, which it did. But, when Derek backed off, you backed out of the relationship."

Casey opens her mouth to argue but Emily continues, "Max was Derek's number one rival so naturally you date him. Because nothing in the world would make Derek want you more than if he you were with someone he couldn't stand."

Casey scoffs.

"And then, Truman is just a poor man's Derek. You gave up on trying to make Derek want you and just went for the next best thing: Truman."

"Okay, first I do not base _any_ of my relationships on Derek."

"You kind of do." Emily nods. "Face it, Casey. You subconsciously want Derek."

Casey hops off her bed and walks toward her door. "You can call Sheldon to come back over because _clearly_ everyone I know has been abducted!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, hon." Emily sings.

"Oh, shut up!" And, she slammed the door.

.

.

Everyone was crazy. If they even thought that she would ever think of Derek as an option they had another thought coming. She wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

She began cleaning her room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Apparently," She freezes_. Oh, Lord_. "We have unresolved sexual tension."

She spins around annoyed to find him leaning against her door frame, smirk in place.

"And, here I thought you just hated me."

"Well, you're prior instinct was right. Now go away."

Which, of course, means that he can't leave now as he enters her room and sits down on her computer chair, swinging back and forth.

"What's up with everybody today?" He asks playing with the stuff on her desks.

Casey sighs. "I was just asking myself the same thing."

"I mean, to even think that me and you –I mean, ew!"

She nods in agreement. "Even Emily agrees with them."

"Sam too."

"Sam? But, I dated Sam." Casey rolls her eyes. "I don't even know where they're getting this stuff from."

Derek laughs. "Yeah, apparently the fact that I haven't dated a brunette since I met you is highly significant."

Casey joins in and sits down on the edge of her bed. "I mean, I've never even thought of the possibility."

Derek cackles. "Heh! Join the club. I mean, you're a keener."

"You're an asshole."

"You're a prude."

"You're a man-whore."

"You're fake."

Casey's eyes widened. "Okay, it's time for you to leave. Like, now." She grabs his arm and pulls him up out of the chair. He makes himself heavy.

He smirks. "Come on, Case. You know you _love_ me."

"Yes, I _lovingly_ want you to get hit by a bus!"

He laughs and gets up. He slowly heads for the door.

"Let's never bring this up again, okay?" Casey asks him annoyed. "If Truman thinks I'm cheating on him –"

"He'll what?" Derek spats. "The dude's cheated on you like seven times."

"Shut up, Derek. No, he hasn't." She searches his face anxiously. "You would tell me if he was really cheating on me though, right? I mean, you never lie to me about stuff that's actually important?"

Derek rolls his eyes, leaving the room. "Whatever, Case,"

She turns around and lets out a huge sigh of relief. She picks up a picture frame off her desk of their whole blended family and examines it. Derek _was_ kind of attractive. But, she just didn't see it.

"Oh, I almost forgot something."

She whips around, but just in time for Derek to seal his mouth against hers. Derek buries his hand in her hair and after the initial shock wears off Casey responds to the kiss wrapping her arms around Derek's shoulders. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and tilts her head back. She deepened the kiss moaning and she can feel him smirking against her lips. Somehow, several heated minutes later, they end up with her back against the wall, when he pulls away. He stares at her as together they catch their breaths.

They sit there for a long minute. Both with their thinking faces on, as they review the kiss in their minds. He gives her another quick peck.

"Nothing?" He asks her.

"Nothing." She responds quickly.

Derek smirks, "Hmm."

He exits the room and she closes the door behind him. She puts her back against the door, putting a hand to her heart, and she slides down the door.

Okay, so maybe they were on to something with that whole sexual tension thing.

* * *

**LOL. Hope you guys liked it! Reviewers get teasers!**

**Angie ;)**


End file.
